A Day in the Life of Loki
by AmoraLimeDragon
Summary: The Avengers get called in to search Loki's lair and capture him, but not all's what it seems with the God of Mischief especially as it's his birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this my first fic so please don't judge it too harshly, sorry if it sucks :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of it's characters, or Disney or whatever**

* * *

It was 5:30am and unsurprisingly Tony Stark was still awake. He sipped his coffee and continued tinkering with the latest copy of the Iron Man suit. The ACDC blaring from the speakers suddenly stopped.

"Hey Jarvis, who cut my tunes?" He asked raising his head slightly in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir but Director Fury of SHIELD is on the line" came the cool British reply from the ceiling "He says it's urgent"

"Put him on J" he said after a moment, settling in a nearby chair.

There was a short pause then "Stark?!"

"Fury! My Man! What's up?"

"Stark this is serious; I need you to assemble the Avengers"

"Why?" Tony asked, now paying full attention. What could be going on that needed The Avengers?

"It's Loki" whatever he had expected it wasn't that "We found his base, we need you and the team to move in. I'm sending the coordinates now"

Tony hung up, mind racing "Jarvis send out the signal. Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

Approximately one hour later the Avengers were suited up aboard the Quinnjet.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. We're on our way to _Loki's_ base. As in take over New York Loki? As in the guy who mind-raped me? Who has just been conveniently living in New York all this time?" Clint asked disbelievingly.

"Indeed" Thor confirmed grimly "He escaped from his cell in Asgard a few months back"

"Again might have been nice to know earlier Pointbreak" Tony said over the coms as he zoomed in front of the jet, his suit the only spot of colour in the otherwise empty morning sky.

"Ok, that's great and all, but we need a plan of attack" Steve cut in before Thor could defend himself "We can't just march in there unprepared"

"Don't worry Gramps" Tony replied smoothly, the inhabitants of the Quinnjet could almost hear the billionaire's smirk "Daddy Fury was very specific. Break in. Snoop around. Capture Reindeer Games and go, simple. SHIELD will take care of the rest"

There was a pause as they all digested the battle plan.

"Hey hate to be the party pooper but what is Loki sees us?" Bruce pointed out, shuddering slightly; he could feel the Hulk raging inside him. He couldn't wait to play with his favourite 'Toy'.

"Do not fret friend Banner, the Allfather has enchanted these leather bracelets so my brother cannot see nor hear us when they're on" Thor explained as he handed them out.

The Avengers spent the rest of the journey in silence and Thor found his thoughts wander to his and Loki's childhood. The endless days in the blazing Asgardian sun, running past servants in a wild game of tag and couldn't help wondering where it had all gone wrong. When Loki had stopped feeling valued and his feelings of resentment had started.

His thoughts were shattered by Natasha voice from the front "Boys, we're here"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I will be continuing this fic so don't worry, again sorry if it sucked**

 **Reviews are very welcome, as well as any advice. Review and make one fanfic writer happier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, I was supposed to update yesterday but schoolwork got in the way sorry :(**

 **Thanks so much to my first ever reviewer AnuhdahPerson you brightened up my day**

 **Previous disclaimer applies here, don't own characters blah blah blah**

* * *

The Quinnjet touched down in an empty parking lot in the dark side of New York, a few blocks away from Loki's base. A few minutes later they arrived at a large abandoned-looking warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks like no-ones been here for years" Natasha asked. She wanted Loki caught as much as anyone else in New York, especially after what he did to Clint, but despite the fact it certainly looked like the building hadn't been used at all in the last five years.

"Well, were just gonna have to find out" Tony said as Clint stepped back from the keyhole he had just expertly picked.

The reinforced heavy metal door swung open to reveal a large red brick room. Wooden bookshelves stuffed with thick tomes lined the left wall and a good two thirds of the floor was taken up by three oak work benches covered in piles of papers, scrolls and strange items unrecognisable by the Avengers. At the very end of the room was a flat screen TV and two armchairs that looked like they had been plucked straight from the 1940s. There was no mistake this was Loki's base.

The Avengers barely had time to take it all in before the silence was shattered.

Ear-piercing shrieks of pain echoed out from a door left ajar at the far left corner of the room. Quickly the Avengers made their way over, hearts in mouths, preparing themselves for whatever horrific scene lay beyond.

Slowly, Steve edged the door open, but instead of being met with gruesome images of torture with Loki laughing manically in the background it was just a normal bedroom. It was what was on the bed which shocked the Avengers.

Half tangled in the green silk sheets was Loki, but not the confident sarcastic Loki they knew. Beads of sweat were clearly visible on the mischief god's forehead and he was writhing as if the bed was made of flaming coals. A long string of half screamed words tumbled from his mouth "No, no, no, no, no, no . . . please no more . . .arrrgh . . . I'll do anything! Please!"

All the Avengers could do was stare, the god who had destroyed half of New York was before them and in the mist of what looked like a terrible nightmare.

"Um . . . should we wake him up or something?" Tony asked awkwardly, but he didn't have to wait for an answer as a split second later Loki's eyes snapped open.

The Avengers instantly flinched back wondering how Loki could see them, but it soon became apparent that the bracelets were still working and it had simply been bad timing.

A long shudder made its way down Loki's back before the mischief god crumpled in on himself, legs drawn up and head tucked into his knees. Loud sobs racked his body and the Avengers suddenly felt like they were intruding on something extremely private.

They waited for what seemed like hours until the cries turned to whimpers and finally fell silent. Loki wiped his eyes and stood up. He was only wearing loose black sleep pants and out of decency Steve covered his eyes, earning some very frustrated looks. Loki walked over to a door on the left of the room and the Avengers caught a glimpse of a pristine white bathroom before he shut the door behind him, leaving them to wonder whether spying on the villain was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Poor Loki. Sorry for the whump I just had to put it in there, sorry if you don't like it there'll be more in the next chapter but a fair amount of non-whumpy bits too.**

 **Review and save a Pokémon of your choice**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo do I just didn't have anything to say)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had exams then a stupid amount of English work. I back now though and I hope to update a lot more over the summer. Finally got to the birthday bit though, that I mention in the description. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Thanks to all my great reviewers, you guys are just the best people ever.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, only the storyline**

* * *

Loki stepped out of the bathroom. Fortunately (at least, for Steve Captain of decency) he was now fully dressed in black skinny jeans and an equally black t-shirt; he looked strangely small and vulnerable without his armour and leather on. He stretched and then slowly walked out of the bedroom. Razor sharp green eyes quickly scanned the main room. Apparently they found nothing wrong and Loki visibly relaxed letting some of the tension seep out of his shoulders.

Meanwhile the Avengers were engaged in a heated dispute over their next move.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THAT HE'S 'UPSET' THOR! HE NOT ONLY MESSED WITH MY MIND BUT HE'S KILLED THOUSANDS! WHATEVER PUNISHMENT IS WAITING FOR HIM UP IN ASGARD IS TOO GOOD FOR HIM AND YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM BECAUSE HE HAD A NIGHTMARE?! IS A BAD DREAM AND A FEW TEARS ALL IT TAKES FOR YOU TO JUMP TO THE DEFENCE OF A MONSTER?!"Clint was on a rampage and had, rather impressively, managed to shout the God of Thunder into the corner. At Clint's last comments though he'd snapped out of whatever trance of misery he'd been heading into and stared with pure venom at the archer.

"My brother has done many unforgivable things, but know this mortal, he is no monster"

Clint glared and his hand unconsciously reached for his bow. Instead of finding the familiar metal his fingers were stopped by the also familiar hand of the Black Widow. She moved closer and whispered something Russian into his ear. He stood down, she was right this was a waste of time they needed to capture Loki soon, let her handle it.

The red head spy easily met the steel gaze of the god "Look Thor I don't think that Loki is a monster, but I agree with Clint that he can't be left to walk free"

"Hey Guys!" The sudden interruption cut their argument short. It was Banner who had so far, despite all the arguing, refrained from hulking out.

"What's up science bro?" Tony asked from where he and the Captain had been having a private bet over whether Thor would punch Clint. He'd lost.

"You might want to take a look at this . . ."

* * *

It seemed that over the course of the argument that the God of Mischief had migrated into the kitchen and was currently sitting at a small table hunched over a mug of coffee and a waffle that was drenched in chocolate syrup, but that wasn't the only thing, amidst the sea of chocolate was a single green candle burning slowly. Loki was staring blankly at the flame and the Avengers could plainly hear the mumbled lyrics of Happy Birthday being sang through gritted teeth.

Thor's stomach lurched. He'd forgotten his little brother's birthday. Back on Asgard they'd stopped celebrating the younger prince's birthday a long time ago, around the time when he'd first made his name as a trickster – they'd kept celebrating Thor's though. He remembered the months leading up until Loki's coming of age, how mother had mentioned it at any point possible and how when the date rolled round there was a celebration but it was only a fraction of what had been planned for him. At the time he hadn't thought much about it, when he looked back though it made his blood boil how they could start neglecting Loki from such a young age. Thor had always remembered though. Every year, without fail he'd buy his brother a present and party with him, sometimes the warriors three and Sif joined them, other times it was just them. Even after Loki fell off the Bifrost he'd still celebrated and held a feast in his fallen brother's name, even after he reappeared on Midgard and the failed invasion he still honoured the date. Not this year though. This year he forgot and Thor felt terrible for it.

He was snapped back into reality by Tony who'd just taken a rather furious call from Fury (who apparently had no problem living up to his name) as he re-joined the rest of the group.

"Okay guys, Fury's had enough he wants Loki caught now. I believe his exact words were something like 'I want his sorry ass in here within the next hour or godamn it Stark I will get over there and deal with him myself' and something about Thor not liking the end result." Thor's face darkened "So what's the plan?"

"Don't need a plan, I've got this. Been waiting for this for a long time" Clint replied as he pulled off the enchanted leather bracelets. Then before anyone could stop him he took a running jump, grabbed the top of the kitchen doorway and threw himself into Loki who'd just stood up from the table mug and plate in hand.

There was a smash and an undignified "oomph" then the other Avengers - bracelets removed - filled into the kitchen, weapons pointed at the floor, where Clint was kneeling on Loki's chest pinning him to the ground, an arrow aimed at the god's throat. Surprise was written clearly on Loki's face, it was obvious that he had suspected nothing and Bruce thought that for just a moment he saw a glimmer of fear their too.

"You're coming with us" Clint said breathlessly, smiling at the god beneath him "Try anything and I'll shoot and believe me I will"

SHEILD arrived a few minutes later and Loki provided little resistance as he was forced into magic blocking handcuffs and manhandled into a containment vehicle. It seemed that all the pride and ferociousness he had displayed during the invasion had been sucked out of him and as much as Thor's mind told him it was a trick, as he watched the black SHEILD van zoom out of sight he found himself wishing that for once it wasn't.

* * *

 **Review and send Loki a birthday present. It might just brighten up his day while he's stuck in SHEILD's glass hamster ball**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is this an update? My goodness yes! Yeah sorry about that, I've been busy. Ok that's a lie. I guess I have no excuse. Great.**

 **Um . . . Enjoy? Then?**

* * *

Loki sat in his cell aboard the SHEILD Hellicarrier, head in hands. Last time he was here it had been on his terms and with an escape planned and in motion. And people had been afraid: afraid of him, what he'd done, and what he might do.

But this time he was truly trapped. He was at SHEILD's mercy and they'd blocked his magic to boot. Now it was his turn to be afraid.

It crossed his mind that he might be shipped off back to Asgard, not that it mattered he faced a life of incarceration either way.

And even if he managed to escape (which was highly unlikely considering all the cameras fixed at his face) where was he supposed to go?

Despite all the precautions he'd taken, both magic and not, the Avengers had still managed to find him. And that dilapidated warehouse wasn't just his base of operations it had become his home, the only place in the nine realms where he belonged that wasn't a cell. It was full of his possessions that he'd managed to steal from his rooms in Asgard during his escape; centuries of spell work, trinkets from his various escapades across the realms and all the little touches that reminded him of a home he could never return to. It was all he had left and mostly likely that SHEILD would ensure that he never saw any of it again.

The mischief god sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was tired; he'd had another night of nightmares, he might as well use this opportunity to get some well-deserved sleep. So Loki lay down and slowly drifted from consciousness. He was greeted by his tormentors' glinting red eyes. . .

* * *

As soon as the SHEILD van had disappeared around the corner Loki's base had been practically taken over by SHEILD agents. Natasha had gone to one side and was talking to Fury over a communicator about the events of the mission and the rest of the avengers had been instructed to help confiscate all of Loki's stuff.

Tony and Clint had immediately run for the god's bedroom and, like the mature twelve year olds they are, were currently laughing to death on the bathroom floor at the L'Oréal conditioner they found in the shower. Bruce had made a beeline for some of the more magical looking objects, hoping to discover their secrets and possibly 'borrow' them to examine properly. This left Steve and Thor to file through the endless amount of books and paper.

Reluctantly, the Thunder God began to sift through the mountainous piles of parchment and pack them into storage boxes. The minutes went by in silence as the two blond heroes worked, neither wanting to be the first to voice their feelings, but both feeling the same thing.

This felt wrong. Looking through Loki's things like this as if they had every right to, which they did, even after they'd spied on him all morning, but it still felt wrong. And it wasn't as if they were just packing away a few bits and bobs that Loki had kept with him on earth, Thor recognised things from centuries ago that Loki would have no need for if these were just the necessities.

He ran a tired hand over his face and shifted another pile of papers into a crate, as he did a thick leather binder slipped off the table and landed at the thunder god's feet. Curious, Thor picked it up and began to leaf through the pages.

It was a sketchbook.

The first few pages were simplistic drawings of Asgardian landscapes, scruffy and smudged. But as he turned the pages Thor recognised people, their mother, their father, himself, Sif, the Warriors Three, Amora and Lorelei, even some self portraits. It was as if he was flicking through Loki's life in book form.

He stopped at one sketch in particular, it was of him and his brother laying on the grass and staring up at stars the stars, Thor was pointing to the sky and Loki was laughing good-naturedly at his brother's antics. So often had the two of them lived this very scene while camping, or even just in the palace gardens. Thor had taken it for granted back then, it meant so much more now he'd lost those moments forever. Hands trembling he forced himself to close the book, blinking away tears that threatened to fall.

Steve's concerned gaze went unnoticed as Thor quietly slipped the book into his cloak and left the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whooooooooo! Last chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

Loki woke a in a rush, a half-mangled scream caught in his throat and skin coated in a sheen of sweat that trickled uncomfortably down his back. Trying his hardest to push down the wave of panic coursing through his veins he forced his eyes to open and lock on something, anything that would ground him to reality. His empty cell stared back.

Gradually, the grey fuzz enveloping his mind faded and he blinked the unfallen tears away; this was no time to show weakness, not here, not in front of them. His stomach knotted as he realised that he already had.

Another spike of panic rose as Loki caught a dark shadow in the corner of his eye, he viciously fought it back down. Someone was in the room, watching. The sadistic bastards.

"Come to enjoy the show?" Loki asked slipping behind his well worn mask of cunning, threats and just the right amount of self-confident arrogance he wore so often. "Yes, let's come view the deranged god's nightmare. Let's see him suffer and writhe. Caged like the monster he is." He mocked. The stranger didn't reply.

"Well? Am I wrong?"

Silence reigned as the shadowy figure took a step closer to the glass, seemingly weighing his words.

"Yes brother, you are. Happy birthday." Loki's heart froze over and for a millisecond the wordsmith was tongue-tied.

Thor. Of all the people on Midgard, of all the people in SHIELD no doubt ready to be let loose on him with their guns and missiles, his shadowy interloper was Thor.

"So you have come to mock." He said after a second that felt more akin to eternity.

Thor's brow crinkled in confusion. "I have no reason to."

Loki laughed, a hollow, humourless laugh that reflected an empty cardboard tube better than a real emotion. "Why Thor you have all the reasons in the nine to mock me. You found my base, stalked me for the best part two hours, then locked me up here, powerless, defenceless and probably awaiting my untimely demise. I cannot see a reason why you wouldn't be here mock me."

"Does there always have to be a reason?" Thor challenged back forcing the trickster to meet his eye, "Can I not simply visit the man I wish to call brother once more?"

"Thor I'm not your brother." He replied bitterly, "You know that. I know that. I have accepted the fact that I am a monster, you should too."

The lack of animosity in Loki's voice momentarily took Thor my surprise, it was certainly not what he had expected from the hate-filled, angry Loki he had become accustomed to. Was this a trick to manipulate his emotions, or could he being shown a crack in the façade? The thought sent happy spirals whizzing in Thor's mind and he made his decision.

He slowly walked towards the control panel for the cage, not missing the wisps of fear swirling in his brother's eyes. "We need to talk Loki, properly. Not here, not with you caged. I want my brother back," he paused to catch Loki's eye once more, "and I think you do too."

He pressed a few buttons and the glass door slid open with a quiet hiss; to his surprise Loki didn't move. He watched those familiar green eyes follow his movements as he reached into his cloak and retrieved the reason he was here, he placed it gently on the floor.

"Just know this, as much as I want you back if you harm the people of Midgard again I will have to stop you." There was a moment of unspoken agreement and Thor slightly eased his sombre tone, "You can find me at Avengers Tower when you are ready, the cameras will remain off for five more minutes, that should give you more that enough time . . . and . . . Happy Birthday."

Thor's grin was the last thing Loki saw before the door slid shut.

Carefully - so as to not make a single noise - he crept from the cell and dropped to his knees in front of Thor's gift. Trembling hands clutched at the sketchbook, flipping it open. Loki stared down at him and his brother staring up at the stars.

* * *

 **So there it is! The end of my first fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed you are all great. I'm sorry about the update time though it's been almost a year since I started this, geez. So thanks for all the support for this fic, and to many more in the future!**


End file.
